justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kissing Strangers
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |nogm = 2 |mode = Dueto |pictos = 120 |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |perf = William Domiquin (J1)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=3s Alexinho Mougeolle(J2)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=17s}}"Kissing Strangers" por ft. aparece en .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4oaLHQ_qa4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-czY_sNJ-8E Aspecto de los bailarines Clásico Los bailarines son dos hombres con contornos en blanco y negro. Ambos usan zapatillas de deporte, pantalones negros con rayas azules claras, chalecos "futuristas" y guanteletes azul claro en sus brazos izquierdos. J1 El chaleco y los zapatos J1's son de color rosa. Él tiene un salmonete negro con reflejos dorados y gafas de sol planas delgadas. J2 J2's el chaleco y los zapatos son amarillos. Él tiene el pelo negro rizado ancho que es verde en la parte superior. Él tiene una barba y gafas de sol circulares. Kissingstrangers_coach_1.png|J1 Kissingstrangers_coach_2.png|J2 Versión de Charleston J1 P1 es un hombre. Viste un sombrero de ala amarillo con una raya negra sobre el pelo corto y negro, una camisa celeste con una pajarita rosa y algunas rayas rosadas, un chaleco naranja con cadenas doradas y un collar de brillo negro, jeans negros con cinturón negro, y amarillo zapatos negros. J2 J2 es una mujer. Ella tiene pelo morado en corte bob con una raya negra adornada con plumas negras y fucsias en la izquierda, una bufanda peluda con dos tapas circulares que tienen un punto amarillo en el centro, un collar dorado, un vestido sin mangas rosado con azul claro destacados, dos brazaletes dorados en su antebrazo izquierdo, un guante naranja largo y tacones celestes. Kissingstrangersalt coach 1.png|J1 Kissingstrangersalt coach 2.png|J2 Fondo Clásico El fondo es un centro de control de nave espacial de punta azul. Hologramas de mujeres alienígenas aparecen a los lados de los bailarines. Planetas, estrellas y asteroides se ven a través de las ventanas en el fondo, así como un "detector de amor" verde. Durante el pre-estribillo, el fondo cambia a un tono rosado, y se vuelve hacia un azul oscuro durante el estribillo cuando el barco entra en "hiperespacio". Versión de Charleston Los bailarines están en una etapa temática de 1920, que tiene un piso a cuadros dividido en círculos, tres barras en cada lado y varias figuras en el fondo, como soles y lunas. Todos estos elementos a menudo se iluminan y se iluminan en tonos azul claro y fucsia, y las figuras giran en diferentes direcciones. Durante el verso de Nicki Minaj, el escenario se vuelve más oscuro y cada bailarín tiene un foco sobre ellos, que se vuelve más luminoso cuando uno de ellos está bailando por sí mismo. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 2 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina clásica, los cuales son los mismos: Ambos movimientos de Gold: Salta mientras bombeas tu brazo por encima de tu cabeza. KissingStrangers_GM1.png|Both Gold Moves Kissingstrangers gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Versión de Charleston Hay 3 Gold Movimientos de Gold en la rutina Charleston Version: Movimientos de Gold 1 y 2: Cruza la pierna izquierda detrás de la derecha y chasquea con la mano derecha por la cintura. P1 hace esto con su mano izquierda en el borde de su sombrero, y P2 hace esto con su brazo izquierdo a su lado. Movientos de Gold 3: Este es el movimiento final de la rutina: * J1: Gira el torso hacia la izquierda y agarra el borde de tu sombrero con la mano derecha. * J2: Toma los hombros de J1 y levanta la pierna derecha hacia atrás. KissingStrangersALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 y 2 KissingStrangersALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Kissingstrangersalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 y 2 in-game Kissingstrangersalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Kissing Strangers '' es la segunda canción de DNCE en la serie. ** También es la cuarta canción de la franquicia en incluir a Joe Jonas, después de '' Burnin 'Up' '( Just Dance Kids 2) y' 'This Is Me' '( Just Dance: Disney Party). ** Esta es también la octava canción de Nicki Minaj en la serie principal, y su quinta aparición como artista destacada. * "Sabor" (de "Quiero probarte"), toda la línea "Duro, tengo ese ", "Ajústelo", "B ** ches", "Goteo por goteo" "," Kitty cat "," lap "(en la línea" Ponlo en su regazo ")," sip sip "y" tip tip "están censurados. ** Si se cuentan las repeticiones, '' Kissing Strangers '' es la canción más censurada de la serie principal, con 19 frases omitidas. ** Kissing Strangers '' es la sexta canción en la que se censura una línea completa, después de '' American Boy '', '' Party Rock Anthem '', '' Way ] '', '' Bang Bang '', y '' Make It Jingle ''. Le sigue '' Despacito ''. *** Sin embargo, aunque "vuelta" está censurada, aún puede escucharse. *** En la versión de Gamescom de la rutina, solo "Difícil" (de la línea " Difícil , consiguió que China sea blanca ') fue censurado. * "Kissing Strangers" fue insinuado en varios sitios de redes sociales con referencias a las letras. * Algunos de los alienígenas en el fondo se parecen a los Rabbids, que también fueron creados por Ubisoft. ** La nave espacial también se parece a la nave espacial que los extraterrestres usaron en '' Just Dance '' Machine. * P2 comete un error en la coreografía: cuando realiza este movimiento, hace una pistola con los dedos en lugar de cerrarlos en un puño . * En la rutina clásica, cuando los entrenadores saltan, los contornos en sus pies tiemblan. * Los bailarines clásicos usan su combinación de colores Behind-the-Scenes en la pegatina de Gift Machine. * Cuando se agregó la versión de Charleston a , la rutina clásica se mostró erróneamente en la notificación. ** Este es el mismo caso con '' Tumbum ''. * Hay un error en el pictograma de Gold Move 3 en la rutina Charleston Version: muestra a P1 poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla en lugar de su sombrero. Galería Archivos de Juego KissingStrangers Cover Generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers KissingStrangersALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers'' (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Kissingstrangersalt cover albumcoach.png|Charleston Version's album coach kissingstrangers_banner_bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner kissingstrangersalt_banner_bkg.png|Charleston Version’s menu banner Kissingstrangers cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album background Kissingstrangersalt cover albumbkg.png|Charleston Version's album background Kissingstrangers p1 ava.png|Classic (P1)'s avatar Kissingstrangers p2 ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Kissingstrangersalt p2 ava.png|Charleston Version (P2)'s avatar KissingStrangers_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) KissingStrangersALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Charleston Version) Theme 04 item 03 d.png Theme 04 item 03 c.png Theme 04 item 03 b.png Theme 04 item 03 a.png Theme 04 item 02 d.png Theme 04 item 02 c.png Theme 04 item 02 b.png Theme 04 item 02 a.png Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Kissingstrangers menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangersalt menu.png|Charleston Version on the menu Kissingstrangersalt coachmenu.png|Charleston Version s coach selection screen Kissingstrangersalt gameplay.png|Charleston Version's gameplay Contenido Promocional Kissingstrangers teaser.gif|Teaser. KISSING_STRANGERS_1.png|Promotional coach (P1) KISSING_STRANGERS_2.png|Promotional coach (P2) Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and Carmen (Overture)) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_127.png|Behind the scenes P1kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P1 P2kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P2 Otros kissingstrangers thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Classic) Kissingstrangers thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Classic) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Charleston Version) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Charleston Version) Videos Video Musical Oficial DNCE - Kissing Strangers ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers (Alternate) - 5 stars Behind the Scenes Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US) Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Kissing Strangers ALT (NOGUI) Referencias Navegación en:Kissing Strangers tr:Kissing Strangers Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones por DNCE Categoría:Canciones por Nicki Minaj Categoría:2010s Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Masculino y Masculino Categoría:William Domiquin Categoría:Alexinho Mougeolle Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018